


22 Freestyle Kisses: Rei and Nagisa

by RikoChanSan



Series: 22 Freestyle Kisses [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RikoChanSan/pseuds/RikoChanSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of 22 Freestyle Kisses</p>
            </blockquote>





	22 Freestyle Kisses: Rei and Nagisa

**Author's Note:**

> This is currently unedited  
> Can also be found on my tumblr http://riko-chan-san.tumblr.com/

Rei loves the smell of Nagisa’s hair and often presses sneaky little kisses on Nagisa’s head when he thinks no one is looking. So Rei doesn’t like it when Nagisa uses swimmer’s shampoo as it does not smell as beautiful as Nagisa’s regular shampoo. Nagisa stopped using the shampoo for a week or two and just used his regular shampoo. Rei loved that his boyfriend’s hair smelt great but the downside was he was horrified when he noticed that his boyfriend’s hair turned green. Needless to say Rei put up with Nagisa’s unscented swimmers shampoo without much argument after that.

Nagisa is secretly dreading his inevitable growth spurt because he could end up taller than Rei-chan and then he couldn’t enjoy Rei wrapping his arms around his waist and gently kissing him on his forehead. However Rei likes to imagine what it would be if Nagisa was taller and could wrap his arms around Rei’s waist and get kisses placed gently on his forehead.

One of Nagisa’s favourite bedtime rituals is taking off Rei’s glasses. He loves to straddle Rei’s lap and take Rei’s glasses placing them very carefully on their bedside table. Nagisa then loves to press light kisses to both of Rei’s eyelids then to trail kisses softly under the eyes and across the bridge of the nose towards Rei’s ears where Nagisa will bite down gently before continuing a trail of progressively less gentle kisses, nipping and sucking at his ear and travelling slowly down to the crook of his neck. Nagisa also loves watching Rei’s face get progressively redder with each kiss until his face matches the colour of his glasses.

Rei had been worrying about his feelings for Nagisa wondering is the blonde haired boy felt anything for him; Rei had almost considered quitting the swim club because he was worried Nagisa wouldn’t feel the same and he didn’t want to cause any trouble for the others. One day during practice they were conducting time trials of all the boys and Rei had set several personal bests. When he finally got out the pool to change Nagisa leapt up at Rei throwing his arms around his neck almost pulling Rei to ground and Nagisa gave him a kiss on the cheek and kept his arms around Rei for a moment longer than normal and whispered “We should go out and celebrate after practice just the two of us”. 

While Nagisa may have asked out Rei and was the first to kiss Rei on the cheek and the one to initiate a lot of the physical contact it was in fact Rei who properly kissed Nagisa first. Nagisa knowing how shy Rei was had been doing his best not to just pin Rei down and kiss him till he couldn’t breathe, he didn’t want to freak the taller boy out. However Rei was growing impatient and was getting worried that Nagisa was not as interested in him and Rei was in Nagisa and was panicking that they had not gone beyond holding hands, hugging and a kisses on the cheek in the month they had been dating, they should have moved on to the next phase according to the BL manga Rei had taken to secretly reading. One afternoon during a study session at Rei’s house Nagisa was sitting in Rei’s lap as he helped Nagisa with his math homework, when Nagisa finally started to get it Rei cupped Nagisa’s chin and lent down and carefully placed a kiss on Nagisa’s lips which tasted slightly of strawberry lip balm, Nagisa slid his hands around Rei’s neck to pull him in closer and kissed Rei back sliding his tongue along Rei’s bottom lip to get him to open his mouth so he could deepen the kiss. They both pulled back when their need for oxygen arose and Nagisa mused “I never thought Rei-chan would be the one to kiss me first, it’s not fair”, Nagisa’s smile turned into a teasing pout. Rei could only reply exasperated “Well you were taking soo long I decided that if I wanted my first kiss I was going to have to take matters into my own hands!” 

Nagisa loves to tease Rei so occasionally Rei has to get Nagisa back for all the mischief the smaller blonde boy causes. Rei’s favourite form of payback is to pin Nagisa down; somewhere appropriate like one of their bedrooms of course, although occasionally their clubroom when Makoto and Haruka are too preoccupied with each other to notice; and bite, suck, lick, trails around Nagisa’s neck slowly sliding down wet firm kisses along his collar bone, to the nape of neck and back up under the ear turning the blonde boy into putty in Rei’s hands. Rei loves taking in the smaller boy’s soft pants and feel of his hands griping onto Rei’s back feeling the nails digging in the sound of Nagisa’s voice becoming more and more lustful, the soft breathy way he moans his lover’s name in Rei’s ear wanting more. Nagisa only thinks that this is payback if Rei starts something at the clubrooms as he will stop before the good part and make them go home so they can finish up properly.

Both boys love cuddling together in bed. Rei loves tracing the small muscle lines on Nagisa’s back in bed, pulling the boy in close to trace the lines of the developing muscles with his mouth. Nagisa likes to get his own back when Rei lies on his back and Nagisa can lay over Rei’s chest trailing fingertips and kisses down the bluenette’s torso. Rei doesn’t mind this he actually finds it very relaxing.

Nagisa’s room looks like a cyclone hit it and he never really had any desire to clean it up until Rei tripped over his pile of manga and hurt his arm. Although Rei was not seriously hurt (it was just a sprain), Nagisa could not stop apologising to Rei and was on the verge of tears when he saw that his Rei-chan had hurt himself in Nagisa’s room because he did not bother to clean up. Nagisa could not stop gently caressing and stroking Rei’s arm while placing kisses over his wrists and arm to soothe the pain while they waited at the hospital for the next couple of hours. Not being able to help Nagisa clean and organise his room, Rei called in a favour from Rin and Nitori came along too. The four boys bickered and bantered while they cleaned up Nagisa’s room. Rin turned to Nitori and said “See this is why I keep telling you to keep your part of our room tidy?” Nitori took the warning and the site of Rei’s arm in a sling seriously was able to keep his stuff tidy for a whole 2 weeks which is a new record.

Rei was not amused when Nagisa had the bright idea to shave him down there, but as coincidence would have it the time Rei swam post shaving drama, was faster something to which Nagisa was keen to point out, so Rei being slightly superstitious decided to keep the ridiculous regime. Nagisa caught Rei a week or so later fixing it up and when he saw how Rei was trying to shave, and using a blunt razor promptly confiscated it from his taller partner. Rei had managed to nick himself in many places along his legs and there were many little red spots of blood slowly tricking down Rei’s leg. Nagisa took a cotton ball and some after shave cream and patched Rei up. Nagisa silently thought it was a good thing he got here before he gotten to that area, a nick there would be a lot more painful than on the legs. Rei was a bit upset at messing up not mention his legs stung so Nagisa pulled him into a embrace and slowly lay his taller partner back onto the floor. Nagisa trailed kisses down Rei’s stomach caressing his abs stopping just below his belly button. “Feel a bit better now Rei-chan?” Nagisa chimed. “Ah yes, thanks for patching me up Nagisa, I’m sorry you had to go to all that trouble.” “It’s no trouble if it is for my Rei-chan, you could have just asked for my help I would have done it for you, which by the way I am going to finish what you started and until you learn how to shave without taking half your legs with you I will be your personal groomer Ta-da!” Nagisa twirled a fresh new razor around dramatically. After Nagisa had finished he carefully placed kisses over the grazes and nicks that Rei had inadvertently inflicted upon himself. From then on Nagisa insisted that he take care of grooming for the both of them. Rei did not mind as Nagisa turned it into a game and it almost always let to the bedroom afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> Swimmers shampoo removes chlorine from the hair. Light coloured hair is prone to taking on a greenish hue when a lot of time is spent in chlorine pools.  
> I know this from personal experience lol


End file.
